An Unusual Alliance
by hannaheart1497
Summary: Years before Thor met Jane, he met another and with her he had a child, but now that child is running for his life after his mothers brutal murder, Leif has to rely on his wits to outsmart all the enemies his father has made, including Loki. But help comes in the unlikely form of Loki's own daughter Lethe, can he trust her or will she lead him to his doom ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

My name is technically Leif Thorson but since my birth I've been Leif Heart. My father is the famous God/Alien you probably have seen on the news lately, a part of the great Avengers but if he's so great why didn't he remember that he had a son. My mother raised me the best she could, there were always strange creatures or monsters that were attracted to my very scent, sometimes even people who had been wronged by the mighty Thor, took it out on me. My mother said that Odin had found out about us but instead of igniting Thor's rage by killing us, he chose a worse punishment, he made it as if we had never existed. Thor had no memory of meeting Adeline Heart or that he fathered a child, Loki on the other hand knew us very well... He regularly made attempts on my life.

Well lets get back to the story, right now I'm running from some of my dear uncles men, the woods were dark and musky, the scent of the tree's would hopefully put their hounds of my scent for a while..I hoped. I skidded at the edge of a heavy cliff, the rocks at the bottom were jagged, sharp, the kind you see people get impaled on in horror films. I looked back at the warriors gaining on me and took a deep breath and threw myself as far into the air as I could get, using the small amount of power my Father had gifted me with to move closer to the water.

I hit it hard, the impact jarring my bones and I crashed into the depths, narrowly missing the rocks, I pushed aside my tiredness and tried to swim as far as I possibly could, the effort already starting to strain my weakening body. Splashing sounds made me aware of the warriors following me into the water, 'shit' I thought, this just kept getting harder and harder, I finally reached land, running into a flat out sprint to get away from this place by any means necessary.

I finally reached a small rock face, I could hear the guards gaining on me and I had no where to run, suddenly a hand reached out and yanked me into a cave, the other hand wrapping around my mouth tightly, I was being held against a body, definitely female, slim but strong at the same time. I couldn't see a face, but she was only slightly taller than me.

"If you know whats good for you, you'll keep quiet" her voice was low pitched, with a kind of compelling note to it, that made me want to listen to her. I saw her head move to the opening, looking out at the warrior's running past, then she dragged me outside in a run, leading me into the tree's. We ran for a while, I couldn't let myself listen to my thoughts that I was running after a complete stranger, one that had saved my life but I still didn't know if she had just saved me, so that she could kill me for herself. We eventually reached some sort of cabin in the middle of no-where, it was dark looking, the rising sun allowed me to see the vines growing up the sides, it was in the middle of a circle of tree's, looking like some sort of warrior's opened the door and shoved me inside, never turning her back to the outside, on the lookout to see if we had been followed.

"Okay, this is a bit late but who are you exactly ?" I asked finally, taking a look around the room I was in, I couldn't really see anything but then the woman snapped her fingers and the fire lit, great I was alone with a magic user- given my experiences with Loki, that didn't bode well.

She flung the hood of her cloak back, revealing a head of black curls, falling past her shoulders, her back was still turned so I couldn't see her face. "You should sit down" she said, her voice was lighter now but it still had that commanding note to it. I reached forward and grabbed her arm, she froze, I could practically feel the magic building up inside her, threatening to blow but I carried on. "Not until you tell me who you are" I tried to sound in control but I think all I sounded like was a boy pretending to be king.

She shook my arm of her, "fine" was all she said, when the girl turned to face me I had to stop myself from screaming like a little girl, she was beautiful with her pale porcelain skin and forest green eyes but on one side of her face, she had horrible burn marks, they looked old but still painful at the same time. It dawned on me who her voice had reminded me of just as she spoke, confirming my suspicions.

"Let me introduce myself" her voice was snarky, on edge, "My name is Lethe Lokisdotter, I believe you know my father".


	2. Hello Cousin

**_Lethe Pov._**

I had to admit the look on his face was absolutely hilarious, most people would have figured out whose daughter I was just by looking at me, 'meh! this was Thor's son' I thought, he could be a little slow. "You..your Loki's daughter" he stuttered out, his face now trying to comprehend how on earth the evil God of Mischief had a child, "hey! god's have urges to you know, then bam! instant baby" I said, talking to him as if he was a small child.

Now that got a reaction, his little face just screwed up and he looked like a kitten trying to be a lion, it was just so cute...not. "Hey! I'm leaving" he finally managed to get out, I rolled my eyes, flicking my wrist to close the door in his face. "Open the door you BITCH!" he screamed, his voice going slightly pitchy, "Now now cousin, that's no way to behave" okay I know I shouldn't be so condescending but I just can't help myself.

He started throwing things around the room, throwing a temper tantrum worthy of his father, I conjured a glass of whiskey, sitting watching him rein destruction on my little cottage, I could always fix it. He started launching chairs,pictures, anything he could get his hands on really, "Cousin" I called out, he turned to face me, his face was red and sweaty, "as much as I'm enjoying the show, you really need to stop destroying my house" I gave a gesture towards the chair at the other end of the table - the only other one that was still standing- he gave a sigh and sat down with his head in his hands.

I slid another glass over while taking a sip of mine, he grabbed it and downed it, '1.2.3' I thought, then he started coughing and gagging, his maybe handsome features twisting into an ugly grimace, "oops" I shrugged, "oops? OOPS!" he roared, "you didn't think to warn me about the after taste!", I gave a one-shouldered shrug, "magic is unpredictable" truer words have never been spoken between you and me.

We didn't speak for the rest of the evening, he drank more of the whiskey until he couldn't stand up by himself, I helped him along the corridors deftly dodging his grabby hands, cousin or not I was still an attractive woman in his eyes. I finally managed to settle him on one of the beds I had set up, the thing was I hadn't told him I'd been following him for weeks, waiting for the right opportunity to make myself known. If my rather ever found out what I was doing, I was already dead... there would be no saving me from his rage. I sat down on the my bed, running my fingers over the intricate blanket made of gold,green and silver woven into wonderful patterns, my father had it made for my birth, I never went anywhere without it. That night sleep didn't come easily... I don't think it ever wood for the next few days.

The next day I woke early, it was a habit I'd learned from my father, 'never sleep late my dear, enemies can catch you' he would say to me just before I went to bed. I washed and dressed, going to the kitchen area to start preparing some sort of breakfast, I conjured some pancakes,jam,butter the works, setting up a jug of orange juice, I was even tempted to put a little flower with it. I cast heating charms on it when he didn't rise in the first hour, I sat thinking about the choice I'd made for my future, now that I was helping Thor's little creation I had put myself right in my fathers firing line, not a good place to be. I pulled out the journal he had gifted my with years ago, I'd never wrote in it before but I guessed I wanted him to know what possessed me to help the son of his nemesis survive.

**_January 16th 2014 _**

**_This is the start of my journal, the start of the story I wish you to read father, Life is getting tougher and tougher and now I fear I have made the decision that will finally rip apart our tenuous relationship, I hope this will help explain. If you find this then you have either captured me or killed me, this also means you have found the person I have been protecting, Leif Thorsson the son of who was once your brother and I appeal to the man who was raised on Asgard to read this, even if you through this away afterwards._**

**_Today I managed to save Leif from your warriors, I have taken him to safety in the forrest ridge you took me too as a girl, he spent last night getting completely drunk at the thought of being in my 'evil' clutches, definitely Thor's son right?. I've been thinking for months about which path I am too take in my life, ever since I found out about Leif I knew I had to do something, it stuck in my head, what if it was the other way round ?, if Thor hunted me for his _****_vengeance, I wouldn't wish it on anyone, anyway he's too noble for that._**

**_I wish things were simple but unfortunately they are not, you taught me that the path to success is paved with good and bad choices, it is our decision to choose which we make, I have made mine, now it's time for yours Father Dearest._**

A loud crash made me stop writing, loud swearing sounded through the small cabin, I chuckled under my breath, my magic closing and sending the book back to where I wanted it to be. He crashed through making as much noise as a bull in a china shop, I let out a loud laugh, alerting him to my presence in the room, he froze like a deer in the headlights. He made a kind of rocking motion towards the chair, I gave him a nod, "go ahead" he let out a sort of relieved noise, throwing himself ungracefully into the chair, digging into the plate of pancakes I'd prepared for him.

"Thanks" he mumbled, I could see the crumbs of pancakes that muffled his speech, 'great, another slobbish man' I thought dryly, blinking to try and stop from rolling my eyes. I summoned a small bowl of fruit, chewing leisurely, he gave me a look as if he just realised he was eating food I could have conjured from anywhere, this time I did roll my eyes "its safe thorsson don't worry" he tried not to look relieved but he failed miserably.

I gave a light snort, shaking my head at his obvious lack of survival skills, he had to have some to have survived this long but they were very basic at best, I had a lot of work to do. "So why have you brought me here ?" he asked, after gorging his way through the breakfast, "I'm trying to fatten you up before I feed you to my dear brother Jorgammound " I said with a sincere smile on my face, the look on his was well worth it. "So we're technically cousins" was his crappy attempt at making some sort of conversation, I raised my eyebrow at him, "your really going with that ?" I asked.

His face flooded with colour, the red splashing through his tanned skin, bronzing it in a way. "umm" he stuttered, "Save your breath kid, we'll be moving to a safer location today, don't strain yourself" I said, keeping my voice light, standing and walking my way back to the bedroom to pack together my things. His footsteps sounded after me, following me into the room.

_**Leif POV**_

So far I was slightly scared and in awe of the presence of Loki's daughter, there had been rumours of a demigod child that was seen in the shadows but I had never actually believed them until now. Following her into the room I had slept in last night, I could now make out the bed decorated in green,blacks and silvers, a small pin-board covered in bits of paper, photo's and other small tidbits of her life. I could see some weapons sticking out of the dark jacked she had been wearing last night.

My eyes kept darting to the scarred side of her face, I wondered how that had happened, anything I had heard about Loki and his children was that he was fiercely protective of his children, so how had she been injured. Then there was the fact she was helping me was another question I hadn't been honoured with an answer, I could definitely see the 'holier than thou' presence that Loki showed, shining through in his daughter but on a slightly lower scale.

"Will you stop thinking so hard, your lowering my IQ" she snarled, her whole body radiating unease, I stumbled back a bit from her sudden hostility, then again moodswings kind of ran in the family. I stumbled over to the bed I'd been lying on last night, fumbling around with my little possessions, I lay down closing my eyes.

I heard a sigh from across the room, "sorry kid, I just need to plan out our next routes" her voice was apologetic, I opened my eyes to see her sitting on her bed, her duffle bag sitting neatly at her feet. "why are you helping me ?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I'm helping you because..." she trailed of, her face suddenly taut with concentration, as if she didn't really know how to answer that question. She gave another sigh, "I'm helping you because I was in your position a few years ago" she finally got out, her voice leaving no room to ask any more questions. I nodded, letting her get back to her packing.

One picture on her pin-board stood out suddenly, it was obviously Lethe, she was younger and without any burn scars. There was an older woman standing with her arm around her, she had long pale brown hair, wide blue-gray eyes and the same pale skin as Lethe. 'her mother' the thought suddenly dawned on me, now I understood what she meant, whatever had caused those scars, it had caused her, her mother.

"Get some sleep kid, you'll need it" her voice was gruff, as if she was holding back tears, I gave a nod, even though she couldn't see me and I turned over, my short sleep was plagued with images of the woman and Lethe, about what could have happened to make her turn on her father.


End file.
